


After Party

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marco's eighteenth birthday and perhaps time to take your relationship to the next level.</p><p>[modern!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing summaries
> 
> idek if this counts as explicit

You stood with your arms crossed, watching as Ymir tried to drag a very, very drunk Jean out of Marco's house. It didn't seem like he wanted to leave, as he wiggled out of Ymir's grip and leaned into Marco for yet another hug. Drunk Jean really wasn't your favorite person right now, especially because he was smugger than usual along with it. “I'm the best friend ever, right Marco?” Slurred out.“Throwin' you surprise parties and shit.” 

In his drunken haze he seemed to have forgotten that this whole surprise party for Marco's birthday had not actually been his idea. No, it had infact been yours and he'd actually complained quite a lot (understatement of the century) about the 'effort' that it would take to pull it off when you'd first gone to him for help. Even earlier on in the day, when you'd called to check on him to make sure he was at Marco's house to set up decorations and let people in, he was still complaining about how Laser Tag would have been a much easier birthday surprise. 

Still, at least he'd actually done what you asked of him, so there was at least that.

It was June 16th – just, it was a few minutes past 1 in the morning – and officially your boyfriend Marco's eighteenth birthday. The party was just wrapping up and people were saying their goodbyes and leaving. You (and, you supposed Jean even though his help had been minimal) had planned and thrown this surprise party for Marco tonight because you figured the day before his birthday would make it more of a surprise and because his house was free, because well, his parents weren't actually going to be around for his birthday this year. 

You'd decided that you had to do something bigger than normal for his birthday when Marco had told you about the business trip his father had had to go on. You knew that he was used to it, because it had happened several times a year for as long as you'd known him and you knew that his mother usually went on the trips too, but you were shocked and saddened when you found out that she needed to go on this one too. Marco had behaved like it wasn't a big deal to him, but you knew that it must have really hurt that his parents weren't actually going to be around to do anything until the day after his eighteenth birthday. You liked Mr and Mrs Bodt well enough, but sometimes you thought they actually freaking sucked and when they returned and you went to the dinner they were planning to celebrate with Marco, you were so going to sit there and glare at them (whenever they weren't looking obviously, because you didn't feel like getting banned from their house). 

Yeah, you hoped he'd liked his party, because you wanted to make his birthday memorable. And you weren't quite done with that yet... maybe. 

Ymir rolled her eyes as Jean continued to babble on about what a wonderful best friend he was. “Come on,” she sighed pushing him further towards the door. She'd been the one to draw the short straw and was having Jean crash out on her sofa for the night. “Happy birthday again, Marco... see you _____.” She gave Jean another push, getting him actually outside the door now and with her other hand, dragged a waving Christa out after them. 

Jean's voice echoed back into the house as he yelled out; “_____'s cleaning! I set everything up.” Followed by Ymir tutting loudly and an “Ow!”

Laughing, Marco pushed the door closed behind them after thanking them for coming and turned to survey the slight mess that was his living room. It really wasn't that bad, it was mainly just cups, a few bottles and some crumb covered plates. “You don't have to clean up, it's fine I can do it. I know you planned most of this.” He paused. “Thanks, by the way, you're the best.” 

Your cheeks flushed at the compliment and you grinned. “I know,” you teased. “But it's your birthday and it's probably bad luck or something to spend part of your birthday cleaning up. I'll do it but...” you bit down on your lip, kind of nervous. “I'll do it in the morning. And you're welcome, you're eighteen, we had to celebrate somehow.” You didn't mention that someone had to celebrate with him because his parents weren't around, probably wasn't the time to bring that up. 

Marco opened his mouth and you knew that he was going to argue, but with one look from you, he closed his mouth. “Okay, if you're sure...” He turned to look at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh. “I guess you've gotta go too.” 

The way he'd sighed made you feel kind of sad, for someone who insisted that he was fine spending his birthday parent-less, he sure didn't seem to want to be on his own. Which was lucky, you guessed, because this situation could have gotten quite embarrassing if he'd wanted you to leave. You swallowed. “I can leave if you want to,” you looked up at him coyly. “But my Mom knows I was going to hang around and clean up and she thinks that I'm at Sasha's, only Sasha seems to have left without me and so... I guess I'm stuck here.” No, this was still embarrassing... your eyes looked down at the floor and you mumbled out your reasoning. “And I kind of... you know... didn't want you to wake up alone on your birthday because that would suck.” And maybe we could make this birthday more memorable... but you didn't dare say that out loud, you kept those thoughts to yourself, instead you looked up to see how Marco would react.

He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at you for a second before pulling you close and wrapping his arms around you. Instinctively, you rest your against him and he pressed his lips against the top of your head. “You're so thoughtful,” he mumbled into your hair. “One of the many reasons why I love you.” The two of you remained in that position for a few minutes before he spoke again. “I didn't know you were planning this, or I would have made up the bed in the spare room.” 

Oh Marco, always trying to be the gentleman. 

You looked up at him and playfully pushed your bottom lip out, pretending to be pouty. “You don't want to share your bed with me?”

Marco chuckled, it sounded different to the way that it usually did, kind of... nervous, maybe? Or maybe you were just hearing things. He cleared his throat “I don't really have a problem with that if you don't...” 

You de-tangled yourself from him and looked up at the clock. It was almost half one now. “It's getting late.” 

“Yeah,” Marco's speech was punctuated with a yawn. “Do you want to go to bed now?” 

You nodded and followed Marco up the stairs to his room. Now you were feeling really nervous and you really did hope that something happened between the two of you tonight, but you weren't going to push it incase he wasn't ready but you? You'd been ready for a while now. 

It actually felt really nice to brush your teeth next to Marco at the sink in his bathroom and he was nice enough to lend you one of his shirts to sleep in. You told him that you'd wash it and then bring it back to him, but he definitely was not getting it back, because you'd found new comfortable night wear. Well, when it stopped smelling of him you'd give it back, but... for now. 

Most of the getting prepared for bed was done wordlessly, but it wasn't a bad silence. It only got awkward when the two of you were actually in Marco's bed. He seemed like he was scared to be anywhere near you and had restricted himself to the tiniest strip of the bed. This wasn't going to work, at all. 

“Marco...”

“Hmmm?” He looked at you. “Aren't you comfortable?” 

“I'm fine.” You rolled your eyes, sitting up. “You're not. What are you even doing right now?” 

Marco sighed. “I just don't want to get in your space is all.”

You couldn't help but laugh. “Are you serious? I'm in your space, this is your bed.” 

“Trust me,” Marco retorted. “I'm aware you're in my bed.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” You asked.

Marco just shook his head. “Nothing, it's fine, go to sleep.” 

You sighed. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea, it really didn't seem like Marco actually wanted you around, but it was too late for you to see if you actually could go to Sasha's and Lord help you if you turned up on your own doorstep at this time of the night. “I can go sleep somewhere else if you want me to?” 

“What? No, stay. Do you want me to go somewhere else?” 

“No, but what I do want is for you to stop acting like I'm a leper or something and actually come cuddle with me.” You were seriously just going to drag him into a decent position in the bed if he kept this up. 

Marco swallowed. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” 

“...We're always cuddling.” This was just getting stupid now. 

“Yeah but...” Marco's eyes drifted up to the ceiling. “We've never cuddled because we've been alone. In my bed. With you wearing my clothes before. And I'm worried that if I get too close to you then I won't be able to help myself and I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do.” 

Oh. 

You let out a giggle and Marco looked over at you to frown. “I'm sorry it's just... you'd never push me into doing anything anyway and there isn't anything you could push me into that I wouldn't want to do.” You felt your cheeks flush and when you looked over at Marco again, his frown had disappeared and his cheeks were flushed too. “Sooo...” you cleared your throat. “Yeah.” 

“Oh...” Marco breathed. “Woah... I didn't know you... You know you don't have to do this just because it's my birthday, right?” 

You leaned over and captured his lips with yours, kissing him sweetly. “I know...” you whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips. This time you didn't pull back and neither did he, so you took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, your tongue dragging against his lower lip as you looked for entrance. He was happy to grant you access and soon the two of you were lying in the middle of his bed making out. You loved the way Marco kissed, you could seriously die happy from the feeling of his soft lips pressed against yours, occasionally nipping at your lower lip. 

You looked up at Marco when the pair of you had to separate to actually breathe and your were surprised to see how much darker than average Marco's eyes were, his breathing was coming out in ragged little pants too. Were you like that as well? Because there was a definite warm feeling in the pit of your stomach that you'd definitely experienced before alone in your bedroom (and yes, sometimes you were thinking of Marco) and you were just so ready for this to happen. You made sure that his darkened eyes were on yours as you rolled your hips up and – Oh gosh – you could feel that he was hard under those plaid pajama pants and so you did it again, dragging a strangled gasp of your name from him.

“If you keep doing that...” Marco didn't need to tell you what would happen, you knew. 

You pressed another kiss to his lips before you moved away from him, settling into his pillows and sliding your hands down your body until your fingers were against the hem of his shirt. You tugged it over your head, leaving you naked, except for a pair of panties that were getting damper by the minute and Marco with a view that he'd never seen before.

He made no moves to come towards you at first, merely looking you up and down as he took in the sight of you before him and then something must have snapped within him, because his lips were against yours in another deep kiss, one of his hands tangling in your hair as the other one came up to cup and caress at your right breast. His thumb brushed across your nipple and you gasped into his mouth as it hardened under his touch. You really, really needed to have him soon. 

You were quite surprised as his hand left your breast and his mouth left yours so he could watch as he ran his hand down your body and come to a rest on your thigh. “Can I touch you?” He asked and you simply nodded your consent, because there was no way you could form words right now. He brought his hand down to cup you through your panties and you couldn't help but let out a low groan as he used two fingers to run up and down your covered slit. It was so different, but so wonderful feeling someone else touch you like that and so you let him continue for a few minutes as you gasped and panted out his name, before you put your hand over his to stop him. 

“It's your birthday, I should be the one pleasing you.” you panted out. “Please stop, I just want to feel you.” 

The slight disappointment that had flashed behind his eyes as he withdrew his hand on your command to stop quickly disappeared. “Can I at least take them off?” 

“You can take them off if you take yours off too,” you teased him. “I don't want to be the only one naked.” 

Marco rewarded you with a grin as he slid his thumbs beneath the waistband of your now – quite soaked-- panties and threw them to the ground. He took a moment to take in all of you before he responded to your request and tugged off his pajama pants and boxers together, leaving himself exposed to you.

You were surprised at the sudden increased surge of arousal that wracked your body as you took in all that Marco was. The two of you had been together for over two years and so you were somewhat acquainted with each others bodies, but it had never been like this and you'd never seen each other naked before. Upon noticing the way you were looking at him, Marco covered himself in embarrassment.

“Don't...” you breathed out. “Want to feel you...” you were eager to feel all what Marco was, but you had to deal with the nagging feeling in the back of your head first. You'd been the one to sort of hope this would happen, so you should have taken this into consideration but you hadn't. “Wait, Marco do you have anything?” 

He looked at you with confusion, but soon realised what you meant and leant over you to open the drawer of his bedside table. You were quite surprised when he produced a small, foil covered wrapper, but he was Marco and so it did make sense that he'd have precautions but it was news to you that he'd been thinking enough about this happening to get them. 

“You're sure you want to do this?” He asked. “We don't have to go through with it.” 

You took the foil wrapper from him, opening it yourself. “I want this if you want this, if you want to we can stop.” 

His hand reached out to cover yours and he helped you roll the condom down over himself. The pair of you leaned in for another kiss, before you took the initiative to settle down against the pillows and soon he was leaning over you and you could feel the tip of him brushing against your wetness. 

And then he was fully inside of you.

You'd heard a lot of horror stories about first times and they were always full of information about how much it hurt you and how you would be gushing blood, but... it didn't really actually feel like that. Sure, it was a little painful but you didn't feel like you were being ripped in half like you'd heard. It was just a little uncomfortable with a slight sting and Marco himself felt a little strange and he hadn't moved he was just kind of... there inside you. And so you experimentally rolled your hips to see what he'd do. 

He gasped out, such a nice sound you were eager to hear again. “Can I move?” He asked. 

You didn't answer him, instead you rolled your hips again and Marco took that as a yes, slowly pulling back before thrusting forward again. It continued to feel a little uncomfortable at first, but you soon got used to the feeling. At first, Marco kept his thrusts slow and steady, though you were sure he was trying his hardest to hold back and you loved him all the more for that. As if he knew what you were thinking those words passed his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” you gasped out, rolling your hips forward again experimentally, which caused Marco to grunt out and lean down to kiss you as he took it as a sign to increase his speed, thrusting into you harder. 

It had started to feel good, like really, really good and you felt like you were on fire but in the best way possible. You kissed him back, gasping his name into his mouth. Every noise that Marco had made tonight had each in turn become the sexiest noise you'd ever heard but then you heard the way he so desperately gasped out your name and that became the ultimate sexiest noise ever and knowing that it was you who was causing Marco to feel this way was the greatest thing ever and kind of something you never wanted to stop. 

And of course, the way you and Marco were working your hips together was the sexiest thing ever full stop. 

Your toes curled against the bed and you needed to... you needed to find your release and soon. You worked your hand inbetween you, two fingers found that special little button and you began to rub circles against it, it was too much to expect Marco to know about that yet but now that this was an actual thing that happened, you were really excited to be able to teach him. Your hips bucked up off the bed and you gasped out his name as all of the nerve endings in your body tingled at once and you shuddered. 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Marco gasped out as you panted beneath him. You gasped out again as he once again increased the speed of his thrusts, he was holding nothing back now and you knew that he was also trying to seek out his end. Your name fell from his lips as his hips began to move erratically and you smattered kisses across his freckles, muttering that you loved him. 

The two of you lay next to each other, your heavy breathing the only noise in the otherwise silent room as you tried to pull yourself together. You felt the bed move as Marco got up off it and disappeared into the bathroom, you guessed to dispose of things. When he came back, he pulled you close to him and kissed you. “That was... amazing.”

“It was...” you giggled, snuggling your head into his chest, as you yawned. All you wanted to do now was close your eyes, go to sleep and maybe repeat that again before you had to leave him to go home tomorrow. 

“I really, really love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that...” you let out another yawn. “And I really, really love you too... but I really need to sleep.” 

Marco chuckled. “Okay, ____. Night.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Night baby,” you closed your eyes. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr: http://steviebutt.tumblr.com/


End file.
